The application described herein is directed to a light fixture and, more particularly, to a runway/taxiway light fixture in which the globe or glass lens of the light fixture is heated.
Light fixtures located in harsh environments, for example, those located outdoors on runways/taxiways are subject to conditions that can diminish or prevent the proper operation of the light fixture. For example, in cold climates, the globe or glass lens of the light fixture may frost or otherwise have ice formed thereon. As a result, emitted light from the light fixture cannot sufficiently penetrate the globe or glass lens or, in doing so, is altered, thereby impairing the function of the light fixture. When interior temperatures are cold enough, the light fixture may suffer from similar problems even when it is located inside a closed structure.